As is well known, dishes are customarily cleaned by washing them with a liquid detergent and then rinsing them--usually under running water. There are two techniques by which the washing is accomplished. In some countries, e.g., the United States, the normal practice is to dilute the liquid detergent with water in a pan or sink and then wash the dishes in the diluted detergent. In other countries, e.g., Japan and other Asian nations, water is saved by simply applying concentrated liquid detergent to a suitable cleaning implement, such as a sponge or cloth, and washing the dishes with the thus-charged cleaning implement. The present invention provides an advantageous alternative to this Asian wash procedure.